1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a scheduling request transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes at least one evolved Node-B (eNB) for communicating with at least one user equipment (UE), and for communicating with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway, etc., for Non-Access Stratum (NAS) control.
A LTE-advanced (LTE-A) system is an evolution of the LTE system. The LTE-A system extends cell coverage of an eNB, increases peak data rate and throughput, and includes advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), licensed-assisted access (LAA) using LTE, etc.
According to the prior art, a UE can only transmit a scheduling request (SR) to a primary cell (PCell) of an eNB. Recently, it is proposed that the SR can also be transmitted to a secondary cell (SCell) of the eNB to improve flexibility of SR transmission. Accordingly, mechanisms such as control of a SR prohibit timer only designed for the PCell cannot be applied to the case of the SCell. The UE and/or the eNB cannot operate regularly, if the mechanisms are used for the SCell.
Thus, how to handle the SR transmission is an important problem to be solved.